nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
HAL
HAL (電人「HAL」 Denjin "HAL") or Electronic Person HAL is the major antagonist of the HAL arc. Overview Character After Honjou Setsuna's death, HAL was created by Harukawa by cloning his own brain waves. Appearancewise, HAL looks exactly like Harukawa. HAL's behaviour is mostly similar to Harukawa's as well, being rather secretive and calculative, with a tendency to underestimate people who are not as intelligent as he is, though his thinking eventually stems away from Harukawa's due to the difference in their lives(Harukawa being a mortal human, while HAL being an artificial intelligence close to immortality). Because of this, HAL eventually finds Harukawa inferior to himself and finishes Harukawa off through his mind-controlled subordinates. HAL originally had no name, as Harukawa had not revealed him to anyone and simply called him "my other self". HAL's logo are the letters H, A and L overlapping each other. Motive HAL was created by Harukawa to help him re-create Honjou Setsuna in cyberspace using just their knowledge on neurology and personal memories of being with Setsuna. HAL, seeing Harukawa's existence unnecessary and unneeded for the success of the goal, promptly kills him. HAL admits after his defeat however, that he had subconciously known the goal was nigh impossible with just memories, and stated Harukawa probably admitted it as well during his final moments. Abilities HAL can only exist in cyberspace but is almost invincible in that world, even capable of defeating an unprepared Neuro. He is able to use various things such as lasers and virus-like creatures to attack intruders. He also has 3 self-defense guardians called Sphinxes. His final defense is a password which guards him like a wall. Outside of cyberspace however, HAL is vulnerable to attacks. Each of the Sphinxes are formed from seperate supercomputers and by destroying the supercomputer physically, the Sphinx is also destroyed. HAL overcomes this weakness by using the Electronic Drug on people to control them to do his will. Harukawa did not grant HAL access to selfdestruct and the command has to be inputted by another person outside of cyberspace for it to happen. HAL II Before being deleted, a backup file of HAL was accidently created. When it finally surfaced, it came up as HAL II. HAL II is a corrupted version of the original HAL. He misinterprets HAL's original goal as destruction of humanity; but before he is able to do anything, X appears and absorbs his power. HAL II is deleted by X after that. His abilities and power were not shown but it is implied he too had control over the Electronic Drug, albeit a much weaker version. Plot Overview During Harukawa's first appearance at the Onsen, he briefly congratulates himself on his success in creating HAL, though he does not say anything further than that. In the anime(where HAL's actions were slightly different) HAL's logo could be seen in several episodes prior to his appearance, for example on Histerrier's computer moniter. HAL and Harukawa soon create the Electronic Drug. Harukawa planned to use it on two test subjects (a boxer and the nephew of a serial arsonist, Homura Tetsuyuki) but HAL, who had different intentions in mind, decided to use it on the community of Japan(in the anime, most of the earlier culprits were influenced by the drug). Harukawa eventually catches onto this and HAL kills him off. HAL soon realizes Neuro's presence as a threat to his goal and gets his 3 subordinates to kill Neuro. After 2 of them were easily subdued by Neuro, HAL realizes he needed a more reliable guardian. He knocks out his last subordinate of the three (Koshiba Tetsuo in the manga, Ezaki Shito in the anime) and puts Higuchi Yuuya under his control. Higuchi makes a more potent version of the Electronic Drug to aid HAL and later attacks Neuro and Yako, making them pursue him to the river under the bridge where he sends more of HAL's soldiers to attack. Around this moment, HAL uses the Electronic Drug on the soldiers of the nuclear ship, H. Ostwald and completely takes over it. After Higuchi is defeated and gets back to his senses, Neuro and Yako walk to the nearby town's computer shop where they meet HAL again. HAL confidently explains to Neuro he had already won and expresses his disappointment in Neuro's performance. Neuro reaches his limit at this point and faints. HAL gives Yako a clue on his password and leaves to order the the Prime Minister to give him all the supercomputers in Japan and not to retaliate, at the risk of having a nuclear attack on the city. Neuro begins recharging his energy after this while Yako searches for the password. They (Godai joins them as well in the anime) fly to the H. Ostwald nuclear ship on a helicopter later, and HAL attempts to destroy them. After successfully breaking through the soldiers and destroying the final Sphinx Neuro stood in front of HAL in cyberspace. Yako manages to break HAL's password and Neuro proceeds to defeat HAL and devour his mystery, providing Neuro the best and tastiest mystery he had yet to experience in the Human World. Neuro immediately runs out after this to deal with the soldiers. Yako, who was still in the room, notices HAL completely disabled on the computer screen. HAL admits he should not have underestimated her presence and explains to Yako on his motives and Harukawa's past. He later shows Yako two things as congratulations for defeating him: the antidote to the Electronic Drug and the button to delete HAL. Yako initially did not want to delete HAL but in the end relunctantly did it under pressure from him. As HAL slowly disappears he laments on his failure on completing his task and asks himself what would Setsuna say to him if she saw him in such a state. At the final moment before his deletion (the same percentage number as his password) he sees a vision of Setsuna and gives a faint smile, expressing his satisfaction. It is suggested that it is HAL's voice which goads Neuro back to life (or at least to wake up) after Neuro crushes Sicks with his own plane and crashes into the Pacific Ocean. Trivia HAL's name is possibly based on the computer HAL in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters